1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pin plug and socket connector and, in particular, to such a connector using insulsation displacement contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pin plug and socket connector is an electrical interconnection device which usually finds utility in instances where space constraints mandate a compact intercommunication arrangement. Such as in the input/output keyboard of a personal computer or in a microphone jack. The pin plug is a device, generally cylindrical in shape, in which a plurality of generally cylindrical projecting pins are individually connected, in the typical case, to a respective one of a plurality of electrical conductors arranged in a multi-conductor cable. The complementary socket assembly has an insulating body member with an array of female contacts corresponding in number and location to each of the pins. The socket typically mounted in the chassis or casing of a user apparatus. When the pins are received by the sockets electrical interconnection is made between the particular electronic circuits in the user apparatus that are connectecd to the female contacts in the socket and the individaul conductors of the cable.
When manufacturing a typical plug for a pin plug and socket connector the individual conductors of the cables are stripped, that is, the outside insulation jacket removed, and thereafter soldered directly to the trailing end of each of the pin contacts through a solder cup. Alternatively, the stripped ends of the cable are individually crimped to the end of the pin and the pins thereafter manually inserted into a suitable mounting block to define an array of pins projecting from the body of the block. The mounting block includes a hollow shell surrounding the pins. The pins of the plug are shielded by soldering the shielding element of the cable (either a drain wire, shield wire or a metallic braid) to the hollow metallic shell. The entire assembly is thereafter surrounded using an elastomeric boot which serves to provide strain relief for the plug.
As may be appreciated the manufacturing process used to form the pin plug is both labor and skill intensive. Accordingly, both the quality and yield of the product produced by such a labor and skill intensive manufacturing process is difficult to control. Moreover, the process is inherently costly. Still further, because of the use of a post-molded elastomeric boot as a strain relief for the cable the product is unrepairable in the event of a defect. Ironically, the boot itself often does not provide adequate strain relief.
An isulation displacement contact is a metallic conducting element stamped and formed into an elongated main body member with a pair of resilient tines trailing therefrom. Electrical interconnection between an individual conductor and such a contact is made by pressing the still-jacketed conductor into the space between the resilient tines of the contact. As the conductor is advanced along the tines the insulating jacket of the conductor is sheared by the inner edges of the tines, thus permitting an electrical interconnection to be made between the tines of the contact and the wire of the conductor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,249 discloses a connector using insulation displacement contacts. Such insulation displacement contacts are believed more efficient from a manufacturing standpoint in that the insulating jacket of an individual conductor need not be previously stripped in order to effect the interconnection between the wire of the conductor and the contact, as is the case of a solder or crimped connection. However, when effecting the interconnection using an insulation displacement contact it is necessary that the axis of the wire of the conductor be oriented at some predetermined presentment angle with respect to the axes of the tines of the contact so that the shearing action of the tines can most effectively occur.
In view of the foregoing it is believed advantageous to provide a pin plug and socket connector which utilizes insulation displacement contacts in the plug and/or the socket whereby the specific problems of labor intensity, product quality, product yield and cost associated with the manufacture of the circular pin plug would be minimized or solved.